


Oblivious Newt part #1328394

by Voodka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, big brother theseus, theseus is a troll
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodka/pseuds/Voodka
Summary: Student!Graves/Newt: The Yule Ball





	

**Author's Note:**

> Buat prompt kink meme:
> 
> "Ilvermorny's champion Percival has completed both challenges of the tournament with enormous bravery.
> 
> Yet, why is he can't get the courage to ask Newt to the ball? Whenever he approaches Newt it ends with him running with his tail between his legs, leaving a very confused Newt behind. His best friend Theseus is amused, a jerk, and not helping.
> 
> Newt himself get very concerned about Percival's weird behaviour as of late. Percival's face is flushed red and he's sweating a lot. If he's sick then he really should go to the healers and Newt will not take no for an answer.
> 
> Cue very flustered stuttering Percival being dragged to the healing wing by Newt. Resulting in a very awkward confession.
> 
> Then it's Newt's turn to blush."
> 
> Ceritanyan agak sedikit beda...but oh well.

“Kenapa susah sekali sih,” Percival menggerutu.

“Apanya yang susah?” Theseus menyahut, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari satu-satunya kue tar coklat yang tersisa dimeja panjang. Ia segera menarik Percival untuk duduk ditempat paling strategis untuk menjangkau kue tersebut (Kenapa semua anak tahun pertama harus mengelilingi kue itu sih? Seperti tidak ada kue lain saja!)

“Mengajak seseorang untuk pergi ke Yule,” Percival menggumam, suaranya mengecil. Theseus, setelah berhasil memelototi anak –anak tahun pertama dan mengambil sepotong kue tar tersebut (prioritas hidup Theseus Scamander jelas; makanan diatas segalanya) menggeser mendekat,”Maaf, apa tadi kau bilang?”

“Aku ingin mengajak seseorang untuk pergi ke Yule bersamaku,” Kata Percival.

Theseus melonjak, pura-pura terkejut. Ada sepotong coklat dalam mulutnya ketika ia berkata,”WAH! Siapa manusia tidak beruntung itu? Dari Hogwarts? Atau dari Ilvermorny?”

“Telan dulu sebelum bicara, dasar menjijikkan,” Theseus menelan dengan berisik,”Dia dari Hogwarts. Dan sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengannya.

” Theseus berhenti memakan kuenya. Percival Graves, juara Ilvermorny, tertarik pada manusia lain? Ini bisa jadi gossip terbesar Triwizard sejauh ini (Jika mengecualikan professor Thelma dan professor Herbert yang ketahuan oleh peri-rumah mengadakan ‘rapat edukasi’ di ruang penyimpanan sapu) dan Theseus bisa mendapatkan berita eksklusif ini dari orangnya langsung! Ia menggeser lebih dekat kearah Percival,”Siapa orangnya? Aku janji akan memberikan bantuan jika aku bisa,” Percival meliriknya tajam, seolah bisa membaca pikirannya,”Dan aku janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa,”

Percival memberikan Theseus tatapan yang jelas-jelas meragukan kemampuannya untuk tutup mulut. Theseus memegang dadanya, pura-pura tersakiti,”Duh, Percy, aku tahu kita belum kenal lama-“

“Kita memang baru berkenalan 3 minggu lalu,”

“-Tapi kau bisa mempercayaiku kok,” Theseus mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya, yang selalu ia pakai untuk merayu Newt jika ia butuh bantuan untuk tugas Pemeliharaan Satwa Liar Gaib-nya. Hampir semua orang selalu luluh jika ia mengeluarkan senyum ini. Semoga Percival tidak punya mantra ‘anti-senyum-Scamander’ yang sepertinya dipasang terus-menerus oleh professor Avery tiap kali ia lupa membawa tugas Transfigurasi.

Percival masih menatapnya dengan ragu. Theseus menghela nafas. Coba saja ada Newt disini, ia bisa team-up demi meluluhkan Percival. Ia pasti tidak bisa menahan tatapan memelas duo Scamander (“Kubilang jangan panggil kita dengan sebutan itu!” Kata Newt dengan muka merah,”Kau kakak teraneh yang ada dimuka bumi,”)

Omong-omong soal Newt, kemana anak itu?

“Halo, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi Colin tidak mau makan rumputnya, aku jadi khawatir,” Muncul suara lembut dari belakang Percival. Percival langsung menengok kebelakang, senyum lebar muncul diwajahnya,”Ah, tidak apa-apa, Newt. Kau sudah makan belum?”

“Belum, tapi aku tidak terlalu lapar sih. Kalian sudah makan?” Newt duduk disamping Pecival, menaruh buku-bukunya diatas meja. Sebuah daun tersangkut di rambut merahnya. Sebelum Theseus menunjuk daun tersebut, Percival mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik daun tersebut. Tangannya seperti berlambat-lambat. Newt menatapnya dengan bingung sebelum ia menunjukkan daun ditelapak tangannya,”Maaf, tadi ada daun dirambutmu,”

“Oh! Hahaha. Terimakasih ya,” Newt tersenyum pada Percival. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap Newt sebelum Thesesus menginterupsi.

"Aku sudah makan kue coklat sih, tapi Percy belum makan apa-apa,” Percival tersentak, seolah baru menyadari keberadaan Theseus disisi lainnya. _Hmm_ , pikir Theseus, _menarik_. Newt tersenyum lagi, tangannya menarik sebuah piring kosong,”Aku mau kue coklat juga,”

“Sini kuambilkan,” Percival langsung menerbangkan piring kue coklat tersebut kearah mereka dengan lambaian tangannya, tidak memedulikan tatapan ketakutan anak-anak tahun pertama. Theseus mengernyitkan dahinya.

“Terima kasih, Graves,” senyum Newt muncul lagi.

“Tidak apa-apa,” Kata Percival,”Dan sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku Percival. Graves terdengar seperti tua sekali,”

“Ah, tapi kan kau seniorku,”

“Cuma tiga tahun, Newt, santai saja,” Percival tersenyum. Ia menyisir rambut dengan tangannya, menariknya kebelakang. Newt menatapnya sejenak, kemudian mengangguk,”Baiklah, jika kau memaksa,”

“Bagaimana Colin? Sudah sembuh?”

“Ah,” Wajah Newt menjadi cerah,”Iya, sepertinya demamnya sudah turun. Kata professor Herbert dia hanya butuh sedikit matahari, tapi dia jarang mau keluar dari Hutan Terlarang,”

“Hmm. Walaupun kau mau merawatnya, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Hutan Terlarang. Nanti kau malah terluka,”

“Hutan Terlarang tidak buruk kok,” kata Newt, selalu siap membela tempat favoritnya setelah kandang Therestral,”Dan John selalu menjagaku jika aku masuk kesana,”

“John?”

“Salah satu centaurus yang tinggal di Hutan Terlarang,” sahut Newt, ia menyendokkan sepotong kue coklat kedalam mulutnya sebelum berkata,”Dulu aku pernah merawat kakinya waktu ia terkilir karena tersandung akar-akaran,”

“Astaga, Newt,” Percival tertawa (TERTAWA!) “Sepertinya hampir seluruh makhluk di Hutan Terlarang berhutang budi padamu,”

“Tidak juga,” Newt menyahut, masih berkonsentrasi pada kuenya,”Ada beberapa makhluk disana yang sangat menyendiri, bahkan John tidak mengizinkan aku mendekat ke area mereka,”

“Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh Newt,” Percival tersenyum lagi. Theseus menghitung ini senyum ke-10 sejak Newt duduk bersama mereka. Dan sepertinya Newt samasekali tidak sadar,”Ada coklat di pipimu,”

“Dimana?” Newt mengelap pipi kirinya dengan lengan bajunya. Percival mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan hitam sebelum mengelap pipi kanan Newt sambil menghela nafas,”Kalian orang inggris tapi tidak seperti orang inggris ya,”

“Stereotip,” gumam Newt, bintik di wajahnya terlihat jelas saat pipinya merona merah. Percival tertawa lagi. Newt meneguk tehnya sebelum membereskan bukunya,”Kau mau ke mana?”

“Aku ada kelas Herbologi setelah ini. Tapi aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu,”

“Oh,” kata Percival,”Mau kutemani?”

Newt menatapnya bingung,”Buat apa?”

“Er,” Wajah Percival sedikit memerah,”Ya, tidak apa-apa,”

Newt tertawa,”Kau ini hampir sama anehnya dengan Theseus,”

“Hey!” kata Theseus, “Aku ini kakak terbaik yang pernah ada,”

Percival menoleh kearahnya (astaga, sudah berapa lama ini jadi percakapan mereka berdua saja?) “Kalau kau yang bilang sendiri itu tidak dihitung,”

Theseus membuka mulutnya, siap melontarkan balasan ketika Newt berdiri “Sudah, sudah,” kata Newt,”Kalian ini murid tahun terakhir tapi bertengkar seperti murid tahun pertama. Aku pergi dulu ya,”

Theseus melambaikan tangannya dan Percival mengangguk,”Sampai ketemu di asrama,”

Saat Newt sampai di pintu Aula Besar, Theseus berbalik dan menatap Percival dengan curiga. Siswa Ilvermorny itu masih menatap punggung Newt yang menjauh. “EHEM!” Percival tersentak,”Jadi, siapa manusia tidak beruntung itu?”

Percival menghindari tatapannya,”Sepertinya kau sudah tahu,”

Mulut Theseus menganga. Ia memang agak curiga kenapa Percival selalu bertingkah aneh setiap ada Newt, tapi ia mengira karena rasa kasihan (Newt bukan orang yang paling disukai di Hogwarts) atau mungkin Newt membuatnya ingat tentang adiknya sendiri atau apa,”SERIUS? Dari seluruh orang di Hogwarts…kau mau mengajak Newt? Adikku, Newt?”

“Jangan keras-keras,” Percival menengok sekelilingnya dengan gugup,”Newt baik sekali. Ia juga, uh, cukup manis,”

“Duh, tentu saja!” Thesesus menggelengkan kepalanya,”Dia manusia termanis seantero Inggris selain aku sendiri. Tapi..kau serius?”

“Responmu jauh lebih baik dari yang kusangka. Kukira kau akan bereaksi berlebihan,”

“Eh, aku sih senang ada yang mau mengajak Newt. Dan kau…” Theseus menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki,”…cukup baik untuk dijadikan saudara ipar. Tapi…” Senyum Theseus berubah jahat.

“Tapi apa? Hentikan wajahmu itu, menyebalkan sekali,”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa,” Theseus berdiri,”Semoga beruntung ya!”

“Tunggu, katanya kau mau membantu?”

“Dia kan adikku, jadi sangat tidak adil kalau aku membantumu. Siapa tahu ada orang lain yang mau mengajaknya juga,” Sambil berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Percival terduduk dengan ekspresi curiga, Theseus tertawa didalam hati, _kalau yang ini aku mau nonton saja deh._


End file.
